


#4

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, gianluca ginoble - Freeform, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, il volo - Freeform, l-immensitaaa, piero barone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey can you please do a pignazio One shot were its their daughter's bday and they call her up the stage ,in one of their concerts,and sing to her a song ,of your choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4

“Come here, honey!” Says Ignazio, as he lifts his daughter up and places on stage. The crowd is cheering and taking photos of the little girl who stands backwards and then runs to Piero. He laughs quietly and runs his hand through her curly, dark hair.   
“It’s okay, baby, papa’s here” Piero says and takes her in his arms. The crowd is still crazy.   
“How are you, (D/n)?” Aks Gianluca with a wide smile and waves to a little girl.   
She looks at him with interest and smirks. Ignazio glares at this beautiful scene and starts talking: “Today is a very special day to us. Our little princess, (D/n), is having her 5th birthday!”  
A loud “Awww” grows out from the hundreds, maybe thousands of throats and becomes strangled by an applouse. The whole Il Volo is watching a baby curled in Piero’s arms who seems to be over the moon.   
“And this is why we’re going to sing you a song!” Says Gianluca after a short break. “It’s your favourite”.  
“And no, it’s not Tirichitolla!” Laughs Ignazio. The crowd almost chokes.   
Igna looks at Piero who is obviously confused and tries not to yell at him.   
“It’s Wimoweh” he says with the death in his eyes hoping that his little girl won’t ask him an uncomfortable question.   
His daughter starts to fidget so he put her on the ground. She runs to Igna and laughs loudly.

Their sweetheart was dancing when they started singing.


End file.
